Sore Loser
by Troll Crew
Summary: Lyra has just beaten Clair! That means she gets the Rising Badge, right? SpankingFic.


Blackthorn City.

For many trainers, this is where they go to reach their 8th and final badge. The reasons may vary from trainer to trainer, but one thing is agreed among them: it is the hardest gym of them all. A real challenge for any trainer to have to overcome. It's a reputation the gym has had for generations, and it's newest gym leader, Clair, lives up to that expectation. Her Team of Dragons have made many a trainer run away in defeat. It's almost a rarity to see her lose a battle.

But just because it's hard, doesn't mean it's impossible.

"Use your Body Slam, Meganium!" The challenger, a young girl name Lyra, commanded as the Meganium launched herself into the air. With all of her weight, she came crashing down on top of Clair's Kingdra, a loud cry escaping the dragon's mouth before the seahorse-like Pokemon fainted on the battlefield. Clair looked stunned to see her unconscious Pokemon. She couldn't believe that she had lost to this girl. She couldn't believe this! There had to have been some kind of mistake!

"Kingdra is unable to battle! The round and the victory goes to the challenger, Lyra!" After the judge declared her win, Lyra felt her knees go weak, but she did her best to stay standing. She looked at her Meganium, who looked back at her, panting heavily and smiling from ear to ear.

Lyra ran over and hugged her starter tightly, her faithful Grass-Type smiling with her as they shared the embrace. "We did it! We really did it!" cried Lyra. After all their struggles and after such a hard battle, the battle was won. Lyra took out Meganium's ball, "You should rest, Meganium. You worked so hard." She returned her partner before she approached Clair with a smile. "Thanks for the battle, it was even harder than I thought it was going to be."

Clair shot Lyra a glare, making the girl step back some as the Gym Leader declared, "Don't you patronize me."

"E-excuse me?"

Clair huffed as she crossed her arms, "I refuse to accept this loss. So you can just forget about receiving this badge!"

Lyra was astonished, unsure of just what to do now. "But...but I won! Me and my Pokemon all worked hard just to make it this far! Meganium, Azumaril, Heracross-all of them worked hard in this battle and trained hard to make this happen."

"And you think that's enough?" Clair turned her back on her, "I might have lost, but you are far from ready for the Pokemon League. And I refuse to just hand over my badge to someone who doesn't deserve it."

"Don't deserve-!" Lyra couldn't even finish that sentence. She was shaking with anger as she clenched her fists. "Do you know what I've been through to get this far?!"

Lyra felt as though she was just stabbed with those words. She-no-her Pokemon all worked hard to get her this far. The Pokemon she battled her with, the Pokemon met throughout her entire journey, all of her friends, Pokemon or otherwise, that helped her to reach this point and helped her through every step. It was as if Clair had taken all of her hard work and crushed it underneath her boot.

"That is not my problem." Clair told her, "You don't deserve this badge, so I will not give it to-OW!" Clair felt a sudden pinch as she was grabbed by her ear. She was tugged along as Clair shouted, "Just what are you doing?! Let me go!"

Clair's plead fell on deaf ears as Lyra got down onto one knee, forcing Clair across it as she was forced onto the ground, her butt sticking up in the air and her cape out of the way. This got Clair to blush a bright red, her light blue jumpsuit being very tight and showing off the round, yet firm curves of her behind. "J-just what is the meaning of this, let me go!" Clair struggled and squirmed while across Lyra's knee as she tried to get away, but it was a fruitless endeavor. As Lyra made sure she could hold the Gym Leader in place, she lifted her hand and gave the first smack across her bottom, which got a loud squeal from the Dragon Tamer.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Clair looked back at Lyra, anger in her eyes. But Lyra was undeterred as the Gym Leader got another smack. Third. Fourth. They started to become uncountable as the smacks landed across her bottom, going from left to right as Clair growled in protest. "Damn it, let me go you...you.."

"My name is Lyra," scolded the Trainer as she gave another serious of smacks,these aiming for the lower curves of Clair's bottom, which made her squeal louder as her legs kicked the floor below. "As a fellow trainer, I deserve at least a little respect."

"O-OW!" Clair cried out as an exceptionally hard smack hit her butt. She growled, trying to reach a hand back to cover her ass, but the awkward positioning made it impossible to get a good angle with her arm, "Respect?! Then respect me and let me go!"

Lyra's answer was to spank harder, which got Clair to scream louder in return. "Clair, I've been as respectful as I could've been since I came to town. All I wanted was to be treated as a trainer and to receive a gym badge after me and my Pokemon worked for it. Not to be denied my right to a badge and to the League just because you're a sore loser who can't accept when she's beaten."

Clair grit her teeth as she hissed in pain, squirming in defiance and trying to regain her footing. But Lyra was surprisingly strong and capable of keeping her over her upturned knee. "As a Gym Leader," she flinched with almost every smack against her ass, trying biting her lip and trying to hold back squeals as she tried to get away. "I-I decide when a trainer earns a badge, not you! You will never have my Rising Badge and that is final!" She was adamant, hitting the floor with a balled fist.

"Is that so?" Lyra raised an eyebrow as she reached down and grabbed at the seat of her suit. "Let's see if I can help change your mind."

"J-just what are you-GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Clair squealed as her suit was hiked upward. The suit gave a painful wedgie up into her crack, making Clair kick her legs faster and harder. Now that she was being held by her suit, dangling by her wedgie, her butt's cheeks were better exposed and showed the signs of soreness: a light shade of pink creeping onto fair skin.

"Oh my, they're starting to turn a little pink, aren't they?" Lyra had a domineering smirk on her face, her hand patting her bottom.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Clair tried to speak with authority, but she sounded like a little girl whining for her way rather than a grown woman who demanded respect. She shouted at the top of her lungs, banging a fist on the floor to try and ignore the pain in her ass.

"We can stop as soon as you give me the badge." Lyra gave a smack onto her bottom, which caused Clair to cry out even louder than before. "A Gym Leader shouldn't be a sore loser, Clair. But if you're going to be a brat when you lose, I'll really make you a sore loser." Another smack, Clair's firm bottom beginning to turn a darker shade of pink. The Gym Leader kept her mouth shut as she refused to answer, gritting her teeth as she tried to keep her grunts of pain down.

"I'm waiting, Clair."

Clair growled, squealing as Lyra's hand continued spanking her at a much slower pace. Each smack felt more focused and precise as it hit Clair in her sweet spots. Tears peeled past their ducts and started to fall onto the floor as Clair clenched her fists tighter and toes curled under her boots. She tried to endure, but with each crisp smack, her resistance was weakening. With another smack, she couldn't take no more.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY FOR KEEPING THE BADGE FROM YOU!" Her howl's filled the room as Clair finally submitted to the young trainer.

Lyra smiled as she stopped the spanking and asked, "and? Are you gonna give me the badge I earned?"

Clair growled, face a hot shade of pink as she grunted. "Y-yes...I'll give you the badge." Lyra nodded as she let Clair off of her lap, the Gym Leader sniffling as she rubbed her bottom, which was by now was a harsh red color, marks where Lyra's hands landed clear on her butt. Clair dug into a compartment in her cape and pulled out a badge. She then snapped at Lyra, "here, take the damn badge and get out," before she threw the badge. Lyra blinked, fumbling as she caught the badge in her hands.

With a smug look of victory on her face, Lyra put a hand to her hip and began to lecture the Gym Leader. "Well, Clair, I do hope that you've learned from this. A Gym Leader shouldn't be so afraid of losing that they don't do their job."

Clair huffed as she rolled her eyes. "Look, you got your badge, now get out."

Lyra groaned, but made her way out of the gym. Once she was outside, she took out her PokeGear and started to dial some numbers.

"Hello, Lance? It's me, Lyra."


End file.
